


In Every Life

by Lady_Layla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Going around again, It's Okay, Steve Dies, Steve and Peggy are meant to be together, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are just meant to be together in every lifetime. Sometimes things don't go as planned so they come around full circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on this tumblr gifset  
> http://ritamus.tumblr.com/post/145355814110/steggy-appreciation-week-day-07-free-for-all
> 
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are on me!

Death comes for all things, eventually. It might take longer than expected, but Death is patient and has had plenty of practice at waiting.

Even Steve Rogers, The Man with A Plan, the Man out of Time, could not live forever. And when his time came, he was ready.

It was getting harder and harder for him to catch his breath, and looking beyond the people who surrounded him now he could see old friends waiting for him.

He closed his eyes and decided to let go, to let Death take him and was welcomed.

 

Opening his eyes after dying was a very, very odd sensation. He blinks a few times to clear the blurry vision and looks around him, recognizing a dance hall from many lifetimes ago.

"Finally, Punk!"

Steve spins around to face the crowd behind him and as he does there's cheering and whooping. A celebration!

"Buck!"

He's not sure who moved first but he's hugging his best friend for the first time in years. Bucky looks like he had before the war, carefree, handsome, and smug. Steve also notices his left arm was his own and not the metal one he'd gotten from Wakanda and Bucky holds the arm up proudly.

"Alright Mr Freeze! Don't be an attention hog!"

There was a voice that made Steve grin and cringe at the same time as he turned to face Tony Stark who was grinning at him from the bar. Pepper stood behind him and was that-- "Howard!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, don't get too excited Capcicle. You'll have plenty of time to catch up with everyone on the next go 'round."

As he walks towards Steve there's a collective groan from the group.

Throwing up his hands Tony shrugs. "Hey, I'm just following orders."

Steve frowns. "Following orders? Tony what?"

He doesn't have time to ask any more questions as Tony reaches out a hand and pushes him.

Steve falls back surprised and continues falling, it's getting harder and harder to breathe but at the same time he's warm, comfortable.

Until it feels like his lungs might burst, but finally he's allowed to take a deep breath and....

 

Stephen Grant comes into the world crying and in good health, for the most part.

His parents are surprised at what an easy baby he is, but he's their little miracle, and they're thankful for him.

As he grows up, Stephen's parents notice he has a tendency to get into trouble, but always in defense of someone else and they're proud of him for sticking up for the little guy.

Finally, eighteen years later they're waving a tearful goodbye as their son leaves for college.

 

He hasn't even been on campus for a month, when Stephen seeing something that sets his blood boiling. There's a guy taunting this girl...woman as he hold her book above her head.

"Give that back."

"Aww, is your Majesty displeased?"

"I'm giving you one last warning."

The guy laughs again and Stephen is about to say something, when the woman hauls her arm back and punches the guy right on the nose.

He yelps, drops her book, and takes off.

Once he's close enough, Stephan speaks, "Are you alright?"

The woman turns to look at him and Stephen feels a shock run right through him, like he's been struck by lightening.

The woman stand up right and beams at him.

"Finally! I've been waiting _ages_ for you, solider."

He staggers as a torrent of memories that belong to him and don't come flooding into his mind.

The woman, Margaret "Peggy", his mind supplies waits for him, her smile never wavering.

After a small eternity Stephen is able to stand up right again and he finally returns Peggy's smile.

"My apologies for keeping you, ma'am."

"Forgiven. I believe you owe me a dance, however I'll accept dinner and coffee since I have a test next week."

Steve smiles and offers her his arm as they make their way to the cafe by campus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Alright shows over. It's time to pay up! Who bet on Peggy recognizing Steve first?"

Tony and Howard Stark and James Barnes step forward to collect their winnings.

"At least next time he swings by it'll be for good."

"Yeah and we've got a few more coming so we need to really get this party going."

Tony and Howard share a look, after all parties are what they do best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Steve/Peggy fic! I saw the gifset on tumblr and was inspired so I wrote this little bit. I hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
